Thomas/Arthur (Thomas) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Arthur Read - (Thomas and Arthur Read are both the main characters and the main stars) *Rosie as D.W. Read - (Rosie and D.W. Read are both wear pink and sisters figures to Thomas and Arthur Read) *Lady as Kate Read - (Lady and Kate Read are both little) *Emily as Jane Read - (Emily and Jane Read are both helpful) *Edward as David Read - (Edward and David Read are both wear blue, wise, and kind) *Bertie as Pal - (Bertie and Pal are both best friends to Thomas and Arthur Read) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Francine Frensky - (Tillie and Francine Frensky are both girlfriends to Thomas and Arthur Read) *Bahia Train (from The 3 Caballeros/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Fern Walters *Annie as Sue Ellen Armstrong *Percy as Buster Baxter - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Arthur Read and Buster Baxter are) *Duck as George Lundgren - (Duck and George Lundgren are both western) *James as Binky Barnes - (James and Binky Barnes are both vain and tough looking) *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Muffy Crosswire - (Mellisa and Muffy Crosswire are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Alan "The Brain" Powers - (Casey Jr. and Alan "The Brain" Powers are both wise and clever) *Clarabel as Prunella Deegan *Bill and Ben as Timmy and Tommy Tibble - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Timmy and Tommy Tibble are) *Elizabeth as Grandma Thora - (Elizabeth and Grandma Thora are both old) *Gordon as Mr. Ratburn - (Gordon and Mr. Ratburn are both strong and important) *Toby as Grandpa Dave - (Toby and Grandpa Dave are both old) *Madge as Mrs. McGrady - (Madge and Mrs. McGrady are both named begins with the letter 'M') *BoCo as Mr. Haney - (BoCo and Mr. Haney are both wise and kind) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Nadine Flumberghast - (Nadine Flumberghast's voice suits Tracy) *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Emily - (Emma and Emily are both have names starting with "Em") *Diesel as Rattles - (Diesel and Rattles are both mean villains to Thomas and Arthur Read) *Mavis as Molly MacDonald - (Mavis and Molly MacDonald are both were rude in their debuts) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mr. Morris *Peter Sam as James MacDonald - (Peter Sam and James MacDonald are both little) *Henry as Ed Crosswire - (Henry and Ed Crosswire are both big and strong) *Molly as Millicent Crosswire - (Molly and Millicent Crosswire are both married to Henry and Ed Crosswire) *Arry as Toby - (Arry and Toby are both have four letters in one names and ends with the letter 'Y') *Bert as Slink *Oliver as Oliver Frensky - (Oliver and Oliver Frensky are both share the same names) *Belle as Laverne Frensky *Caroline as Mei Lin - (Caroline and Mei Lin are both tiny) *Flora as Rodentia Ratburn - (Flora and Rodentia Ratburn are both only made one appearence) *Catherine (from RWS) as Catherine Frensky - (Catherine and Catherine Frensky are both share the same names) *Harold as Bo Baxter - (Bo Baxter's voice suits Harold) *Isobella as Bitzi Baxter *Old Slow Coach as Mrs. Morgan *Marion as Paige Turner *Salty as Mr. Marco *Lorna (from T&F/TMS) as Brain's Dad *Laura (from T&F/TMS) as Brain's Mom *Willy (from T&F/TMS) as Wally - (Willy and Wally are both have 5 letters in one name and start with 'W' and ends with 'Y') *Hawk (from BRWS) as Binky's Dad *Emalina (from JD41796) as Binky's Mom *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ladonna Compson *Toby's Brother (from RWS) as Ed Billings *Wilbert and Sixteen (from RWS) as Grandpa Dave's Friends *Jemima (from RWS) as Jessica - (Jemima and Jessica are both have names starting with "Je") *Lucy (from RWS) as Lucy - (Lucy and Lucy are both share the same names) *Cora (from RWS) as Cora - (Cora and Cora are both share the same names) *Warrior (from TUGS) as Eli *Spencer as Dr. Frederique Fugue - (Dr. Frederique Fugue's voice suits Spencer) *Hector as Ted Glass - (Hector and Ted Glass are both were mean to Thomas and Arthur at the beginning, later one they become good) *Daisy as Aunt Loretta - (Aunt Loretta's voice suits Daisy) *Rocky as Uncle Bud *Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus *Sir Handel as Mr. Higgins *Toad as Alex - (Toad and Alex are both have four letters in one name) *Olton Hall (if Olton Hall was a real Thomas character) as Cheryl Featherfoffer *Duncan as Myles MacDoogal - (Duncan and Myles MacDoogal are both scottish) *Murdoch as Fred Rogers *Whiff as Carl Gould - (Whiff and Carl Gould are both wear glasses) *Bertram as Richard *Donald as Bailey *Douglas as Harry Mills *Den as 4th Grade Male Dog *Dart as Kiefer *Scruff as 3rd Grade Male Dog (Number 2) Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Arthur Read Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as D.W. Read ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Kate Read Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Jane Read EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as David Read Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Pal Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Francine Frensky 500px-Bahia Train..PNG|Bahia Train as Fern Walters Annie.png|Annie as Sue Ellen Armstrong ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Buster Baxter TenderEngines11.png|Duck as George Lundgren Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Binky Barnes Melissa.jpg|Mellisa as Muffy Crosswire Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Alan "The Brain" Powers Clarabel.png|Clarabel as Prunella Deegan TheDiseasel1.png|Bill and Ben as Timmy and Tommy Tibble Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Grandma Thora WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Mr. Ratburn Mavis43.png|Toby as Grandpa Dave Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Mrs. McGrady WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Mr. Haney Tracy aka little engine by hubfanlover678-d9uwxns.jpg|Tracy as Nadine Flumberghast Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Emily TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Rattles Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Molly MacDonald Johnny.png|Johnny as Mr. Morris D15F19BC-3564-421E-9A3D-984A83F985DF.png|Peter Sam as James MacDonald 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Ed Crosswire Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Millicent Crosswire IronArryModel.png|Arry as Toby IronBertModel.png|Bert as Slink Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Oliver Frensky Belle.png|Belle as Laverne Frensky MrsCaroline.jpg|Caroline as Mei Lin Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Rodentia Ratburn Mrs Catherine.png|Catherine as Catherine Frensky PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Bo Baxter Isobella.jpg|Isobella as Bitzi Baxter Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Mrs. Morogan Marion.png|Marion as Paige Turner Salty.jpg|Salty as Mr. Marco Lorna (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Lorna as Brain's Dad Laura (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Laura as Brain's Mom Willy (Truck).jpg|Willy as Wally Hawk and Allen.jpg|Hawk as Binky's Dad The custom ho oo scale emalina by atb1996-db5z34r.jpg|Emalina as Binky's Mom Emily in Theodore Tugboat.jpg|Emily as Ladonna Compson TobysBrother-RWS.png|Toby's Brother as Ed Billings Wilbert.png|Wilbert SixteenRWS.png|and Sixteen as Grandpa Dave's Friends Jemima.png|Jemima as Jessica Lucy (RWS).png|Lucy as Lucy MRs Cora.png|Cora as Cora WarriorRegatta.2.png|Warrior as Eli Spencer.png|Spencer as Dr. Frederique Fugue HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Ted Glass BullsEyes13.png|Daisy as Aunt Loretta Rocky.jpg|Rocky as Uncle Bud FlyingScotsmanintheUK.png|Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus Granpuff13.png|Sir Handel as Mr. Higgins Escape62.png|Toad as Alex No-5972-olton-hall-1966503.jpg|Olton Hall as Cheryl Featherfoofer PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Myles MacDoogal Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Fred Rogers Whiff.png|Whiff as Carl Gould Bertram.jpg|Bertram as Richard TenderEngines42.png|Donald as Bailey DouglasModelSeries.png|Douglas as Harry Mills MrDen.png|Den as 4th Grade Male Dog MrDart.png|Dart as Kiefer Scruff.png|Scruff as 3rd Grade Male Dog (Number 2) Category:Daniel Pineda